Wings of a Starlit Angel
by RaRe-StaR
Summary: Hermione wanted change, and she got it. But, was it tooo much? She fell in love with her enemy, Draco Malfoy, and one rose told it all. They realise that they both need each other. Now, they must go through the easy and hard obstacles together. DMHG -- my
1. Start of the Blooming Rose

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do NOT own any Harry Potter Characters. They're all JK Rowling's! =P  
  
AN: This is my very FIRST FF that I put in here! Enjoy, Folks! Muahahaha  
  
Chapter One: Start of the Blooming Rose  
  
Hermione rushed out of the thick, oak doors of the Great Hall. As petite as she was, she swung it open like she had the strength of a giant centaur. She left classmates in uncertainty and thought. Why did their Head girl leave in such hurry with no forewarning whatsoever? Is there something that they may need to ask her about later? As many were left to ponder, Hermione got closer and closer to her dormitory. She was more inconsiderate at each increase of speed. She even dashed right through Sir Nicholas, one of the many ghosts that resided in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sir Nicholas was head ghost of Gryffindor.  
  
"My, dear child! Do slow down!" replied an exasperated Sir Nicholas. Who did this child think she was? "Wait, Hermione? My goodness, what's causing you to be so unaware of your surroundings?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Sir Nicholas. Uh, well I have to get to my dormitory. Um, I think I left one of my books, and I really need it for my next class. Yes! You know how I am," Hermione smiled and retorted, with little thought.  
  
"Ah. Well, please be a little bit more careful. You're lucky I'm a ghost, otherwise, I would've been knocked over like a tree!"  
  
"I will. Sorry, again. Talk to you later, bye."  
  
Hermione swiftly left Sir Nicholas. Small talk would only slow her down, and she certainly didn't need that. Less than a minute later, she reached the portrait. It contained a silver dragon and a beautiful princess, who was stroking the dragon. The princess's name was Princess Hera. She had beautiful, long golden brown hair. She was only about 5'6". Her eyes were of enchanted cinnamon sticks, with specks of brown sugar that shine so brightly. She was known for being one of the very few of royal blood to fall in love with a dragon, and actually marry him, too. This, of course, was forbidden in her time. But Hera didn't care, as you can tell, for she did marry him and had kids. How did she have kids with the dragon, you are probably asking? She had a favor from Merlin, the great wizard in her time. He found a way in which Hera could produce a child, with human looks, but some dragon traits. Books tell us that she only had three children. No one really knows for sure.  
  
As for the dragon, his name was Desiderious, or he was known as Prince Desiderious. His name meant desire, or desired one. His family came from Aurelias, also known as the Kingdom of Great Dragons. Desiderious was a tall and an extremely handsome dragon. His scales were a shade of gray and blue. His belly was silver. His eyes were of a piercing storm cloud, but hints of sky blue that overcame his eye when he was satisfied, or happy. He was very pleased with life, his lovely wife and children.  
  
The lovely couple was startled. They didn't expect any company for another hour or so.  
  
"Hermione, what brings you here? Aren't you suppose to be eating lunch right now?" asked Hera.  
  
"Really. You're petite, and you need as much food as you can eat. Don't go anorexic on me!" exclaimed Desiderious. He didn't think Hermione to be an eat-it-all-and-throw-it-all-up type of person. She was very intelligent, smart, and beautiful. She knew better, much better.  
  
"Oh, I've already finished eating. I didn't really have a big appetite to begin with. I just needed something in my room. It's really important, and I need it for my next class, which is potions, if you didn't know. Professor Snape would have my back, neck, and legs if I forgot it, " Hermione replied. She didn't want anyone to be worrying about her, or even having little suspicions at about this time.  
  
"Really? Wow, you have it easier now than last century. If I forgot something, my professor would have my tongue AND head! But, I was clever back then, so that never happened to me," Desiderious replied, with a big grin plastered on his face. "That must be one of the many reasons all eyes were on me!" Desiderious smirked. Of course, Princess Hera smacked his head.  
  
"They must not have been pretty, because I ended up getting the foul creature!" Hera said, teasingly.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a 'foul' creature, as you so call me. I was very attractive."  
  
"Sure, honey. Keep thinking that." It was Hera's turn to be smirking.  
  
"Uh hum! I think I'm the one that needs to get in my dormitory," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Oh, sorry, dear. Now, password?" asked Hera.  
  
"Adamo Tui Inimicus "  
  
The common room was very big. There was a red and silver love seat centered in the middle, facing the fireplace, which was on the right of the room. There was also a couch located on either side of the love seat. They were both green with gold linings. On the left was a huge, cherry colored wooden bookcase, full of books of all sizes, shapes, and colors. Then, there were two stairways leading up to two rooms. Upstairs, the loo, or bathroom, was located exactly in the middle. The bathroom was very large, indeed, inside. The bathtub was the size of a swimming pool. Of course, the shower was about ten feet long and wide, with golden borders, and a very special type of glass. You could look outside, but you couldn't look into it. There were two sinks, both on the left side of the bathroom. A large mirror was plastered on the wall, right behind the sinks. Now, back to the dormitory itself. These were specially intended for the Head girl and boy of the year. They were like the assistant principals, just kids. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were Head girl and boy this year. The room on the left was Draco's, and the room on the right was Hermione's. Draco's room was decorated with green and silver, which were the Slytherin house colors. Hermione's room was adorned with red and gold. Of course, these were the Gryffindor house colors. Both rooms contained a walk-in closet, vanity, and a king size bed, with a small window overlooking the Quidditch field and the Forbidden Forest. Even though they were from different houses, they were still qualified to the Head boy and girl positions. Professor Dumbledore specially approved of this, as he wants house peace. There were so many conflicts dealing with the other house, which included Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw's house colors are blue and silver, and Hufflepuff's house colors are yellow and black. There are total 4 houses. These problems have been going on for centuries, but dreams are never ending.  
  
Hermione quickly rushed up the right stairs. She opened the door and walked right in. She hurried to her vanity, and she got out the dark blue box. The delicate glass rose lay perfectly on the red satin underneath it. It was so beautiful, so fragile. Hermione felt like she should leave it in the box, untouched, but she really wanted to know. Just the thought of the possibilities, she made up her mind and slowly grasped the rose, being as careful and soft as she could be. She held it in her hand like a small diamond, afraid to break such a wonderful object, but she moved on. As she grasped it, she reached into the box and grabbed the parchment located in a secret compartment just underneath the satin. While holding the rose, she read the parchment out loud: "Rose of such beauty, rose of such grace, I ask thee to do thy duty. Expose my true feelings and my fate." As she gradually finished the spell, the rose began to turn many shades of color, from a deep see blue, to a bright blood red. Hermione gasped. The rose glowed a bright color, a color that she had not expected. Just as she looked in horror at the rose, the portrait opened up. "Hermione? I didn't know you were here. Wait, what's wrong?" Hermione slowly looked up at the voice of the speaker. It was Draco Malfoy! Realization suddenly hit her. Since she was very fragile and weak at the moment, she did the last thing in her mind. She fainted, but she still had the rose clasped in her hand. "Hermione!" Draco Malfoy caught her in his strong arms, before she hit the ground. He had no clue what was going on, but he was soon going to find out. 


	2. Insight of the Future

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They're ALL JK Rowling's. =(  
  
A/N: Well I got another chapter up! =D But.. I think it's a bad chapter. If a lot of people don't like it, I'll change it someway or another. So review! (It's probably only bad because I wrote it at 12 in the morning, on Sunday. Oh crap monkeys! I have church in the morning! Dern.. well enjoy!) ((Sorry, it's pretty short!))  
  
«Rewiind«  
The rose glowed a bright color, a color that she had not expected. Just as she looked in horror at the rose, the portrait opened up. "Hermione? I didn't know you were here. Wait, what's wrong?" Hermione slowly looked up at the voice of the speaker. It was Draco Malfoy! Realization suddenly hit her. Since she was very fragile and weak at the moment, she did the last thing in her mind. She fainted, but she still had the rose clasped in her hand. "Hermione!" Draco Malfoy caught her in his strong arms, before she hit the ground. He had no clue what was going on, but he was soon going to find out.  
»Play»  
  
Chapter Two: Insight of the Future  
  
Draco sat in Hermione's room, overlooking her while she slept. She was beautiful. Her hair was now smooth, straight, and had such a pretty golden brown color! She had the right curves, none too big, but just right. Her breath was slow, and calming. Still, he couldn't help but ponder about what had just happened. _Hmm. I wonder what Hermione was doing? I don't think I've ever seen her act like this. I saw her run out of the Great Hall. She looked worried and scared. Whatever it is, I just hope it wasn't anything... bad._ As Draco thought to himself, Hermione was having a confusing, yet wonderful dream.  
  
--Dream Land--   
Hermione leisurely walked across the paved path of shiny black stones. It seemed slippery, but it was pretty sturdy. Straight ahead was an arch full of pink and white roses intertwined in it. Under it stood Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in a dark blue turtleneck shirt, with tan khaki pants. He had a large picnic basket in one hand, and his wand in his other.  
  
"Hermione, you look beautiful. I've been waiting for you. I didn't think you'd take so long picking flowers and such. You're lucky I didn't start eating without you," Draco notified, with his usual Malfoy smirk.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just had to enjoy the scenery a little longer. I didn't think it would be so beautiful," Hermione declared. Hermione had on a pink long-sleeved baby tee, and a pair of light blue flared hip-hugging jeans. It had a pink glitter tint to it.  
  
The scenery was beautiful, indeed! It was an open field with pretty flowers here and there. There were tall and thick trees, and small cottages in which wizards could rent. The snow was falling lightly from the blue sky. It really was a nice place to be.  
  
She slowly sauntered over to Draco, still unsure of how he found such a place. Who would of thought Draco to be such a romantic! Draco took Hermione's small hands, and led her past the arch. He set the basket down, and placed his wand in his pocket. He opened up the basket and took out a large, red and gold checkered cloth. Once it was set on the ground, he took the other contents out of the basket. There were biscuits, sandwiches, a small cake, hot chocolate in a thermo, two plates, two mugs, spoons, knives, and napkins. There was also a concealed champagne bottle, for afterwards.  
  
As they finished eating, Draco stacked all that was left over in the basket. He laid the cloth over it, and close the basket. He then took Hermione's hand and helped her up.  
  
"Hermione, come here with me." Draco led her under the arch, with the roses still intact.  
  
"We been through thick and thin, fights and fusses, celebrations and mourning. You've helped me bring out the real me. I never wanted to follow my father's path, yet I was close to doing so. But you saved me and led me into the right path. I don't know what my life would be like without you. That is why I'm doing this." Draco got down on his knees, and looked up at Hermione's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He had this anxious look in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione Sera Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
×-Interrupted-  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She looked around at her surroundings, still clueless about the previous happenings. She saw Draco Malfoy, who was now asleep in the golden chair. _Wait... Draco? What is he doing here? Hold it, I wasn't in here before either. What the... _The events swiftly attacked her mind. Every little detail flashed inside her brain, each in the order that it had occurred. The last image was of Draco walking in, and her passing out. She shot up out of her huge bed. _OMG! What happened to the rose! Oh! Please PLEASE don't be broken, lost, gone!_ Hermione searched her room, but soon found the rose laying peacefully on the table, next to Draco.  
  
"Oh thank goodness! I thought I really lost it!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco awoke, suddenly.  
  
"Huh? What happened? Hermione?" He was so lost and tired.  
  
"Draco? Oh, nothing. I was just... frantic for a few seconds. I'm fine now," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Hmm. Alright. I thought something was wrong. So, how are you? You feeling okay? Do you need to go see Madam Pompfrey?" Draco said, worriedly.  
  
"No, No. I'm fine. Trust me. Why don't you go back to your room and sleep? I think I can handle things on my own. All I'm gonna do is straighten up my room, shower, and then go back to sleep. Well, maybe go get something to eat, too. I'm a bit hungry," Hermione retorted, hoping that Draco would believe it.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll leave. Just knock on my door if you need anything, okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay."  
  
Draco walked out of Hermione's room, and straight into his. Hermione shut her door, and made sure she locked it. What a night! She was now lost. What was she going to do? That rose told her that she LOVED Draco! She knew she started to have feelings about him, but she didn't think it was love! _Man oh man! I have no clue on what to do! I know Draco doesn't like me as a girlfriend. I'm just a friend, and nothing more. I wish we hadn't made that truce! I wish we were never Head Boy and Girl!_ As Hermione fought with herself, she didn't know that Draco was thinking almost the exact same thing. She didn't know that Draco, too, loved her and feared that he wouldn't be loved back the way he wanted to be. She also didn't know that Draco had the exact same dream as she had, at the exact same time. What was happening?


End file.
